The Lung
by sexysilver
Summary: Everything is at the risk of one girl, if she can save the princess before the sunset on her eighteen birthday she is freed. Nothing is easy when she runs into trouble namely Syaoran and Eroil who would do nothing to capture her
1. The lung

Lung means dragon. Iamnd captured an endangered Lung then released it in order for it to lead him to wealth, but an Obstacle is in the way, Eriol. In order for him to get rich, he needs power, greater than Eriol's. On Eriol's adventure to find the mistress of Clow, he meets several interesting characters.

Only a few more days until Christmas…. Hi there. Oh do not mind me. I am waiting for Santa to deliver my presents.

I do not own Cardcaptors, I am borrowing the characters for about…. Hum…. I think for 8 to 16 chapters. I have not completed the story so I have no clue but usually my stories end around the tenth chapter, we will see.

> change scene

"" Mean talking but you people are smart and knew that already.

Lung

By: S. Silver

"Sir we found it" a voice hollered.

The blond hair young man smirked and quickly left his office, leaving his assistance to pick up the scattered papers. He rushed down the stairs to see a magnificent site, there towering above him was the red dragon in all its glory.

"Wonderful now let her go" he commanded, his men holding the dragon down stared at him as he was crazy. He narrowed his eyes and they quickly jumped, they gulped nervously and freed the dragon.

"S-sir it's a male. Not to question you but-" the blond hair young man held up a hand stopping the young man's blabber.

"Then don't" The young man stared at his boss in confusion.

"But sir" The young man contradicted catching up to his boss

"What Eriol? I do not have time for your mombo jumbo" he bellowed turning around red in the face.

"S-Si" Eriol gulped "S-Sir we devoted our lives for this moment and you are letting him go" he pointed out

"I am not in it for the scientific crap-"

"You were in it for the money weren't you?" Eriol glared.

"So what if I am in it for the money, what did you think I was in it for? The scientific shit. I do not believe in your theory and I never did. I thought you were loony from the start. The only reason I funded your stupid scientific research was because you're my brother in-law. Now get out of my way" he lecher, he shoved the blue hair young man to the ground and motioned a group of men to follow.

"Wait, don't do this" Eriol yelled running after him

"Take care of him" he ordered several of his men quietly, they nodded.

They stepped in front of Eriol as the door before him closed.

> > > > > > > >

the blond's point of view

The blond hair young man smiled when he heard the gun shots firing within the building.

What a bad stroke of luck, I guess I'll be keeping the gold then. He spotted the dragon flying north as he was getting into his horse drawn carriage; he smirked, you're good as dead and I'll be rich he sneered.

The carriage suddenly halted throwing him forward.

"What is the meaning of this" he demanded, he looked out the window to see his brother in law. He was a little surprise when he managed to escape without a scratch on his body. He carefully stepped out from the carriage and faced Eriol who stood there with a staff in hand he laughed.

"How will you defeat me with a worthless piece of stick" he laughed. He smirked when he saw the grip on Eriol's stick tightened and his eyes narrow.

"The same way I defeated your men" he growled not filching when a large number of men appeared and stood in front of the blond hair young man.

"I would like to see that" he stated with his arms crossed.

His men launched toward Eriol with their swords drawn, they were suddenly thrown back. He gasped; they did not even touch him. His men attacked again and again and were thrown back each time. The numbers decreased until he was left standing, he needed more men. He will get him next time, mark my word. He has not seen the last of Iamnd.

end of blond hair guy's point of view

543

What did you think? Good beginning? Should I continue? Or is this going into the trash? Tell me in your reviews.

In case, you are wondering Iamnd are the first letters of my friends' name.

Do you understand? If not I will be happy to clarify or change it.

/ Who ever started this arrow thingy. I am borrowing it. I loved it

/ and had to use it in my story


	2. where are you princess ugly? who is that...

**Summary: **_Lung means dragon. Iamnd captured an endangered Lung then released it in order for it to lead him to wealth, but an Obstacle is in the way, Eriol. In order for him to get rich, he needs power, greater than Eriol's. On Eriol's adventure to find the mistress of Clow, he meets several interesting characters. _

**Last chapter:**

"_How will you defeat me with a worthless piece of stick" he laughed. He smirked when he saw the grip on Eriol's stick tightened and his eyes narrow._

"The same way I defeated your men" he growled not filching when a large number of men appeared and stood in front of the blond hair young man.

"_I would like to see that" he stated with his arms crossed._

_His men launched toward Eriol with their swords drawn, they were suddenly thrown back. He gasped; they did not even touch him. His men attacked again and again and were thrown back each time. The numbers decreased until he was left standing, he needed more men. He will get him next time, mark my word. He has not seen the last of Iamnd._

Lung

S. Silver

Hi I am back, Merry Christmas and a Happy and safe New Year.

She could not help but giggle as the latest suitor went storming out, she leaned forward and kiss the yellow lion who sat at her side with a piece of the suitor's pants in his mouth.

"Thank you Kero" she smiled apologetically, the lion nodded understanding her speech.

"This is it, I have enough" an angry voice cried almost knocking the door off its hinges.

The amber hair girl squealed in fright and shrank into her chair, afraid at what her father was going to do.

He kneeled down in front of her chair and grasped her hands in his.

"Please, please pick a suitor. I beg you, I do not want to lose you" Sakura bowed her head as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I know daddy but I want something you and mamma had" she let out a surprise gasp when she found herself in her father's arms.

"I know darling but you will come to love him over time" her father explained, she pushed him away and ran out of the throne room.

The lion puffed smoke at the amber hair young man before running after his mistress leaving the king to wonder what had he done. Women he thought shaking his head, he picked up himself off the floor and dusted the imaginary dust off his clothing.

Change scene

"WHY DO YOU DRAG ME INTO THESE THINGS" the amber hair young man screamed at the blue eyed young man.

"Because as I said before this is your destiny"

"What destiny old man…." the amber hair young man screeched picking the other young man by the collar, his voice trailed off when he saw guards surrounding an amber hair young woman and a little girl. He dropped the blue eyed young man who sat there on the dirty street wondering what distracted his cute descendent, when he looked at the direction he went he smirked. He cute descendent was growing up, finally.

"What is going on here?" the amber hair young man asked stepping in front of the young woman and the little girl.

"This woman stole an apple and is unable to pay for it" the amber hair stared at the guard who spoke in surprised, they were worked up because she stole an apple?

"Here is this enough to cover the apple" the guard looked at the merchant and he nodded then the guard nodded, the amber hair young man shook his head and retrieve the money from his pocket and handed to the merchant.

"I could have paid for it" the young woman informed him once the guards disappeared, the amber hair young man snorted.

"According to the guard you did not have any means of currency" he smugly spoke, the young woman glared at him.

"I could have I am the-" she stopped if she revealed her secret then they hunt her down and be force to go back, she shuddered.

"Ha you do not have any money" he told her to her face, the amber hair girl made a fist at her side.

"Syaoran stop flirting with her, we have a mission to fulfill" the blue eyed young man stated.

"Like I would flirt with an ugly woman" Syoaran snorted crossing his arms in front.

"I am not ugly" she screamed back with her arms at her hips, he gave her a 'whatever' look.

"Wait you said a mission, can I come too please" she begged pushing Syaoran out of the way.

The blue eyed young man smiled "of course the more the merrier."

"Thank you" she thanked hugging him, the blue eyed young man laughed.

"What ugly is coming with us? No way" he demanded

"I am not ugly and hum…" she stopped looking at the blue eyed young man for an answer.

"My name is Eriol and this is my cute descendent Syaoran" question marks appeared on top of her head.

"Cute descendent?" she asked.

"Don't ask, long story" Syaoran asked walking away. She stared at him for a moment then looked back at where she came from, should I. It was a great end to my journey, maybe I will find him she giggled running after them.

Scene change

"She's gone" a female voice screamed running into the throne room, the king rush pass her to his daughter's room to see it empty.

"Sakura!"

Scene change

"Sakura" Eriol called waving his hand in her face, she smiled sheepishly with her hand behind her head.

"Sorry why are you on this mission" she asked once more, Eriol sighed and started explaining.

775

SORRY bows , I have to leave you all with a Cliffhanger. I have to go to a Christmas dinner. Till next time, my friends. Merry Christmas.

Please read and review.

Comments:

The scene with the apple I got from watching Aladdin.

The beginning I got from a story that was written on fanfiction long time ago, I forgot the name. It was a popular story and one of my favorites, but the name is on the tip of my tongue.

I wrote change scene because I could not understand my own stories.

I am trying to change my style of writing so that it is different from the rest, I have been reading up on how to create a good story and I hope it has help me. I want to know if people still read my stories or am I old news, please read, review, and show me that I am not old news.


End file.
